User talk:GMRE/Archive 7
See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4 and Archive 5 GMRE (talk) 19:17, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Editing Sorry G I am sometimes I just want to get things done quick 18:50, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I just sometimes while playing JC or JC2 I find things that are not in the wiki and when I put them in the wiki people change them to the wrong thing I know some of my sentences are long but why do people change them 18:55, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :People change just about everything here. That's how a wiki works. Some people want all info to be most accurate and others just like to improve sentence structure and wording. GMRE (talk) 19:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::No No No I put I. Something and somewone comes along says something that is a load of garbage go to the political debate and see the bit about how to get theng out of the car 19:21, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::By the way I am not 92 I am 188 things got mixed up 19:23, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::You could ask User:Mauritsio. He's the one who edited that. And those numbers (92... and 188...) are the IP numbers for the computer that you're using. I'm guessing you used a different computer when you edited as 188. Or maybe you changed your IP address? If you plan on editing more, it might be a good idea to make an account. That way all your edits are counted by the same user account no matter what computer you use. GMRE (talk) 20:00, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks but I was not using a different computer and I forgot my email address 06:50, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Make a new one then? I have like 3 of them. And I've forgotten about as many. GMRE (talk) 14:15, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Handling in PC JC With respect GMRE how the hell do you cope with the heinous oversteer on the Windows release of JC? Loaded my copy to work on filling in some missing details and replacing crappy images and wiped out completely with vehicles I've never had issues with like the Vaquero. CeriCat (talk) 09:32, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :You get used to it. I only have trouble with the Fukuda Tournament, which not even the AI can drive in a straight line. GMRE (talk) 13:55, May 17, 2014 (UTC) "Edit" link Does anyone know why the edit link is broken :The site stopped working on Internet Explorer 8 a few months ago, if you're trying to use that. Otherwise I don't know what you mean. GMRE (talk) 09:10, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Administrator How do you get to be an admin 11:33, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :When the wiki needs more, the current admins pick someone and promote them. For more info see Just Cause Wiki:Administrators. GMRE (talk) 11:59, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Could you make me an admin may 28 2014 :::Not if you don't have an account and even then I could if there was need to, but currently there's no need and there's several other people with a registered account AND hundreds of edits. They would be right at the top of the list. GMRE (talk) 20:53, May 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Template icons Thanks! I had a spare moment so I figured I would do something useful around here, for once. I'm assuming you already deleted the old icons? Kronos Talk 03:07, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Did you hear the news? [[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 12:47, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Not until now. That's great news. I've played about 3000 hours of all the PC GTAs, but only about 684 hours of the Just Cause game series. GMRE (talk) 19:53, June 10, 2014 (UTC)